Eens Een Vampier, Altijd Een Vampie
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: Voor Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Draco het 5e jaar. Draco krijgt een vriendinnetje, wie de kracht heeft om hem op slag te vermoorden als ze dat wil. Maar zal ze dat ook doen?


Eens Een Vampier, Altijd Een Vampier

Hoofdstuk 1; De Verdonkeremaansteeg

Een jong meisje van 11 pakte wat Brandstof uit de kleine pot die haar stiefmoeder haar aangaf. Ze stapte de haard in, en hield haar hand met de Brandstof omhoog. Haar stiefzuster was een paar minuutjes geleden al vertrokken naar de Wegisweg, en stond haar waarschijnlijk al op te wachten. Dit was haar eerste jaar dat ze naar Zweinstein's Hoge School Voor Hekserij En Hokus Pokus zou gaan. Zelf was ze van Dreuzelouders, en haar peetouders waren een begaafde tovenaar en heks.

Toen haar ouders gestorven waren, hadden zij haar vrijwillig in huis genomen. Ze leerde al gauw, dat haar stiefouders konden toveren toen ze 5 was, en ze vond het geweldig. Haar stiefzuster was 4 jaar ouder dan zij, en kreeg op haar elfde verjaardag een uitnodiging om te komen studeren op Zweinstein, een school waar ze toverkunst leerden aan tovernaarsleerlingen. Ze had ook wel willen gaan, maar toen haar verteld werd dat dat waarschijnlijk niet kon omdat haar ouders Dreuzels waren geweest, voelde ze zich buitengesloten van de toverwereld.

Haar zus bleef met de vakanties gewoon op Zweinstein, aangezien ze haar niet jaloers wilde maken. Wel stuurde ze hen regelmatig een uil, waarin ze vertelde hoe alles ging. Vreemd genoeg, kreeg zijzelf, tijdens de zomervakantie, op haar verjaardag, een uitnodiging om ook te komen studeren op Zweinstein. Daar was niet op gerekend, maar toch mocht ze gaan. 

Nu moest ze naar de Wegisweg om boeken voor het nieuwe schooljaar te kopen. Ze droeg al een zwart gewaad, maar ze had nog geen embleem erop, wat duidelijk maakte dat ze nog gesorteerd moest worden. Haar zus zat bij Ravenklauw, maar ze had zelf nog geen idee in welke afdeling ze wilde horen.

Griffoendor?

Ravenklauw?

Huffelpuf?

Of Zwadderich?

Ze keek haar pleegouders aan met bange, violet kleurige ogen. Ze had nog nooit Brandstof gebruikt om ergens te komen, en hierdoor werd ze bang. "Wat als ik verdwaal? Wat dan?!" vroeg ze. "Maak je geen zorgen! Gewoon goed articuleren, dan kom je d'r wel!" zei haar pleegvader.

Ze zuchtte diep met haar ogen dicht, nog steeds doodsbang. Haar ogen opende, en net voor ze de Brandstof de grond raakte zei ze luid, bevend van angst: "Wegsweg!" De groene vlammen omcirkelden haar, en binnen een seconde, was ze weg. Toen het tot haar doordrong wat ze gezegd had, was het al te laat.

Met een harde dreun belandde ze in een open haard, die gelukkig niet brandde, maar, naar wat haar zus had verteld, wist ze dat dit niet de Wegisweg was. De winkel was zeer donker, en gevuld met maskers, geslonken handen and hoofden, rare zwarte bollen, en dingen, die wel verdacht veel op mensenbotten leken. Dit was zomaar een gevoel; ze vond het hier niet leuk.

"Wel, wel, kijk eens wat we hier hebben. Ben jij verdwaald, meisje?" vroeg een lijzige stem, en ze maakte een klein sprongetje van schrik. Toen ze zich omdraaide, zag ze een jongen van ongeveer 15 jaar met blond haar dat in model gehouden werd met wel erg veel gel. Z'n ogen leken wel grijs in het duister van de kamer. Hij was een stuk groter dan zij, dat zag ze gelijk, maar zijn houding stond haar niet aan. Hij stond tegen een muur, z'n armen gekruist over z'n borst, en een zelfvoldane grijns op z'n gezicht.

Hij droeg ook een zwart gewaad, maar hij had wel een embleem. Hij was een Zwadderaar, en volgens haar zus, waren die niet te vertrouwen. Eventjes stond ze erbij stil dat hij eigenlijk best wel knap was, als hij niet zo zelfvoldaan en verwend eruit zag. Wat ze ook opmerkte, was dat hij een nogal bleke huid had, alsof hij in dagen niet gegeten had. Maar afgezien van dat alles, zag hij er best redelijk uit.

"Ik vroeg me al af wat zo iemand als jij zou doen in een winkel zoals deze," vervolgde de jongen, die niet eens merkte dat ze hem stond te bewonderen. "Zo'n onschuldig meisje zoals jij hoort toch niet in Odius & Oorlof thuis?" Ze knipperde met haar ogen. "Sorry, verkeerde haard uitgestapt denk ik," zei ze zachtjes. "Ja dat zie ik," zei de jongen met een knik naar haar gewaad, wat onder het roet zat. Haar gezicht en haar zag er ook niet uit. Er zaten verscheidenen wonden op haar gezicht van de ruwe landing, en haar haar zat helemaal in de war, en onder het roet.

"Uh, juist," zei ze, en stond rechtop, schouders naar achteren en hoofd omhoog. "Nou, dan ga ik maar weer eens -- WAA!!!" Ze wou de jongen passeren, maar die greep haar bij haar nekvel terug, en zorgde dat hij haar stevig vast had. Z'n hand had een stevige grip op de achterkant van haar nek waardoor ze instinctief haar nek probeerde te verschuilen tussen haar schouders. "Niet zo snel," zei hij. Het leek alsof hij alle woorden apart zei, en aan z'n accent te horen, was hij een rijkelui's kind, wat verklaarde waarom hij zo verwend deed.

"Ga me nou niet zeggen dat je van plan was om weg te gaan zonder dat ik je naam weet," zei hij, en hij klonk gekwetst, maar ze wist dat dat gelogen was. Ze merkte dat hij ook een groot deel van haar blonde haar te pakken had, en daar trok hij nu een beetje hard aan om te zorgen dat ze antwoord gaf. Ze beet op haar tanden, en probeerde haar tranen binnen te houden, wat niet makkelijk ging. "Laat me los!! Laat me los!!" zei ze en trachtte los te komen, maar dit scheen de situatie alleen maar erger te maken. De greep op haar haar werd krachtiger. "Je klinkt als een kabouter," zei hij schamper. "Naam?"

"Nadia Draccia Robien," zei Nadia met een stem waarin de pijn duidelijk was. De jongen grijnsde, maar keek plotseling op. "Oh, kijk nou eens," zei hij treiterig, en hij draaide haar hoofd zodat ze uit de vitrine kon kijken. Ze zag een nogal forse man door de straat lopen, gekleed in een lange jas van mollenvel, en een lange zwarte baard en een nors gezicht. "Daar heb je Hagrid, die mag ons natuurlijk zo niet zien," zei de jongen, en keerde Nadia weer naar hem, en ze zag de brede grijns op z'n gezicht. "Tenzij het natuurlijk op wat anders lijkt."

Ze keek hem nogal verbaasd aan, maar hij boog voorover zodat hij dicht bij haar oor kwam. "Als je meespeelt, laat ik je los, en breng ik je _persoonlijk_ terug naar de Wegisweg. Begrepen?" vroeg hij haar in een koele fluistertoon. Nadia stond te trillen op haar benen, maar niet om de reden die je misschien denkt. Nee, ze was nu wel erg dicht bij z'n schouder, en z'n gewaad hing nogal losjes, waardoor je die makkelijk kon zien. Maar voor ze iets kon doen, draaide Hagrid zich naar de winkelruit, en drukte de jongen Nadia's lippen stevig tegen de zijne, waardoor ze bijna zichzelf helemaal verloor.

Waar was die jongen mee bezig? Wie dacht hij wel niet dat hij was? Op het moment kon het haar niet zo veel schelen, als ik heel eerlijk ben. Haar ogen sloten zich en op de een of andere manier wist hij haar in een wat comfortabelere positie te krijgen. Ze plaatste beide handen op z'n borst, terwijl hij haar vasthield met 1 hand op haar stuitje, en de andere was bezig met haar hoofd masseren op de plekken waar hij haast haar haar uit haar hoofd gerukt had. Het was alsof de wereld om haar heen verwaagde, en ze had geen flauw idee hoe lang ze daar stonden, maar het scheen een eeuwigheid te duren voor haar.

Toen hij eindelijk terugtrok, keek ze hem een beetje wazig aan, en dat was waarschijnlijk de bedoeling geweest. De grote man die ze voor de vitrine had gezien was weg, maar dat scheen weinig uit te maken. "Grote meid," zei de jongen met een verleidelijke fluistertoon. "Daar zou je een prijs voor moeten krijgen," zei hij grimmig, maar Nadia was druk bezig met z'n schouder bewonderen. "Nou, beloofd is beloofd," zei hij uiteindelijk, en leidde haar uit de winkel. 

Nadia kon maar niet begrijpen waarom iedereen in de straat haar zo raar aanstaarde. Toen ze langs een bordje liepen, kon ze nog net lezen _Verdonkeremaansteeg_, voor ze door de jongen werd meegezeuld naar de Wegisweg. 

De Wegisweg zag er geweldig uit, en ze keek recht tegen een groot marmeren gebouw op waar, met grote letters op stond; _Goudgrijp_. Overal door de Wegisweg liepen heksen en tovenaars die druk bezig waren met inkopen doen, waarvan nog een hoop kinderen erbij waren, die waarschijnlijk ook naar Zweinstein gingen. Plots trok iemand aan haar hand, en toen ze keek, zag ze diezelfde jongen weer. Hij was er nog steeds, hè? "Hier scheiden onze wegen, maar ik hoop je nog te zien op Zweinstein. Oh, ik ben zaterdag om middernacht in Café De Magere Hein. Kom me eens opzoeken als je de tijd hebt," zei de jongen kalm, en drukte z'n lippen nog eenmaal tegen de hare, voor hij wegliep. "Hé wacht!! Ik weet jouw naam nog niet!!" riep ze, maar hij hoorde haar waarschijnlijk niet.

Plotseling hoorde ze een bekende stem. "Nadia!! Oh daar ben je!!" Nadia draaide zich om en zag haar zus op haar af benen, een paar tassen in één hand, en een spiksplinternieuwe toverstok in de andere. "Godzijdank!! Ik dacht even dat ik je kwijt was! Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Marina terwijl ze het roet van haar zusje afklopte en haar haar kamde. Marina had donker, bijna zwart haar en licht bruine ogen, net als haar ouders. Nadia was dan ook meteen de eerste in de familie die echt opviel.

Nadia glimlachte flauwtjes. "Verkeerde haard uitgestapt," zei ze. "Ah! Nou snap ik 't! Kom op! Laten we eens een toverstaf voor jou gaan versieren bij Ollivander!" zei Marina, en leidde Nadia door de drukke winkelstraat, terwijl Nadia alle vitrines bekeek. In één winkel zag ze allemaal bezems die prachtig tentoongesteld werden, en in een andere zag ze verscheidenen soorten dieren. Vleermuizen, padden, ratten, katten, en zelfs uilen. 

Uiteindelijk liepen ze een winkel binnen waarin Nadia niks anders zag dan dozen, dozen, en nog eens dozen, allemaal in de vorm van een toverstaf. "Meneer Ollivander?" riep Marina terwijl ze rondkeek, opzoek naar de verkoper. Nadia keek intussen naar de verscheidenen dozen, en vroeg zich af waarom er zoveel waren. "Nee maar, juffrouw Robien, is er iets mis met uw staf?" vroeg een nogal oude meneer, en Nadia vroeg zich vaagjes af hoe oud hij eigenlijk was. Hij had wit haar, maar hij zag er wel aardig uit. "Oh, nee hoor. 't Is een prima stok. Daar kwam ik niet voor. M'n zusje heeft een toverstaf nodig," zei Marina, en stelde Nadia aan meneer Ollivander voor.

Nadia werd door meneer Ollivander opgemeten, maar wat raar was, was dat het meetlint doorging met haar opmeten, terwijl Ollivander allang klaar was. "Stop," zei Ollivander op een gegeven moment, en het meetlint viel op de grond. Meneer Ollivander had een doos in z'n handen, en deed die open. In de doos, zat een toverstaf van een lichtbruine kleur, welke hij aan Nadia gaf. "Je moet ermee zwaaien," fluisterde Marina zachtjes, en Nadia schrok daarvan een beetje. Zachtjes zwiepte ze met de stok, maar Ollivander gapte de staf zo uit haar hand.

Dit ging zo nog wel een tijdje door, tot, toen ze met de stok zwiepte, een regen van gekleurde glitters uit haar stok tevoorschijn kwam. Marina klapte enthousiast in haar handen, en Ollivander glimlachte. "Ah, 22 centimeter mahoniehout, met een eenhoorn staarthaar als kern. Een prima staf voor zelfs de best spreuken," zei Ollivander, terwijl hij de staf in een doos deed. Marina betaalde voor de staf, en de twee zusjes verlieten de winkel, waarna ze naar Klieder & Vlek om hun schoolboeken te halen. 

Nadia was alweer verbaasd over het aantal boeken dat ze hier hadden. Ze vroeg zich af, hoe ze die allemaal in 1 winkel geperst kregen. Marina hield de hand van haar zusje vast, en keek in het rond, zoekend door de menigte. "Hè! Mam en pap zouden er nu toch wel moeten zijn!" zei ze een beetje geïrriteerd. Plotseling scheen ze iemand te zien. "Hé! Daar heb je Hermelien!!" zei Marina. "Wie?" vroeg Nadia. "Hermelien! Hermelien!! Hierzo!!" riep Marina opgewonden, en zwaaide wild.

Een beetje later liep een meisje met bruin krullend haar naar hen toe, gekleed in een zwart gewaad met het Griffoendor embleem erop. "Hoi Marina! Lang niet gezien zeg!" zei het meisje, en schudde Marina's hand. "Hoe gaat het met je ouders?" "Prima hoor. Oh! En dit is m'n zusje Nadia, ze gaat dit jaar voor het eerst naar Zweinstein," zei Marina terwijl ze Nadia een stukje naar voren duwde. Het meisje glimlachte, voordat ze Nadia's gezicht zag. "Wat is er in hemelsnaam met je gezicht gebeurd?" vroeg ze. "Uh… ik was bij de verkeerde haard uitgestapt," zei Nadia.

Ze vond het toch wel raar dat niemand vroeg waar ze eruit was gestapt, maar misschien was dat maar beter ook. "Nou, daar weet ik wel wat op!" zei het meisje, en greep haar toverstok. Nadia deinsde achteruit, maar Marina duwde haar terug en zei: "Hé rustig! Hermelien is de slimste heks van haar jaar, maak je geen zorgen!" Hermelien brabbelde iets wat Nadia niet verstond, en binnen een seconde was het gedaan. "D'r is eigenlijk niks veranderd," zei Hermelien terwijl ze haar toverstok terug in haar gewaad stopte. "Maar die illusie zorgt er wel voor dat je er niet zo erg uitziet."

Nadia keek in een spiegel, en zag tot haar grote verbijstering, dat de wonden die eerst op haar gezicht zaten, nu volledig verborgen waren, terwijl ze ze toch nog voelde. 

"In welke afdeling denk je dat je komt, Nadia?" vroeg Hermelien terwijl ze hun boeken kochten. "Uh… ik weet niet. Ik hoop zelf in Ravenklauw of Griffoendor," zei Nadia en pakte het _Standaard Spreukenboek voor Beginners Niveau 1_ van een stapel. "Natuurlijk is Huffelpuf ook goed, zolang het maar niet Zwadderich wordt!" "Ja, daar ben ik het met je eens!" zei Hermelien terwijl ze haar boeken vast in een tas stopte. "Dan zou je natuurlijk bij Malfidus zitten." "Wie?" vroeg Nadia. Die naam zei haar niet veel. Wie was die Malfidus? "Draco Malfidus, echt een vervelend joch! Hij geniet ervan om kinderen van Dreuzelouders het leven zuur te maken, zit ik trouwens bij hoor," zei Hermelien.

"Kom jij ook uit een Dreuzelgezin?" vroeg Nadia, en Hermelien keek haar verbaasd aan. "Ook? Ben jij dan ook van Dreuzelouders?" vroeg ze. "Jep," zei Nadia. "M'n ouders waren gestorven toen ik drie was, en toen ben ik door een tovernaarsfamilie geadopteerd. Ik snap niet waarom ik op Zweinstein mag studeren, maar goed."

Nadat ze allemaal hun boeken hadden ingekocht, en alles wat ze verder nog nodig hadden, gingen ze naar de Lekke Ketel, een café voor heksen en tovenaars, om wat uit te rusten. Nadia en Hermelien werden al meteen goede vrienden, en, ze waren net bezig in een hevig gesprek over verscheidenen spreuken, toen opeens een paar vrienden van Hermelien binnen kwamen. "Hé! Harry! Ron! Hierzo!!" riep ze, en zwaaide haar twee vrienden toe om bij hen te komen zitten.

Nadia draaide zich om, en zag een jongen met vuurrood haar en sproeten, en een andere jongen met vettig zwart haar en velgroene ogen. Beide jongens waren beladen met verschillende tassen. Toen ze zich neerploften aan de tafel, zuchtten ze. "Jeetje, wat een rijen bij Klieder & Vlek zeg," zei de roodharige jongen. "Ik geloof dat ik niet meer zoveel mensen daar heb gezien als toen Smalhart leraar Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten was." "Hè Ron, stel je niet zo aan!" zei Hermelien. "Oh, jongens, dit is Nadia, het zusje van Marina, weet je wel? Van Ravenklauw."

De zwartharige jongen keek het meisje aan en zei: "Nou, ze lijkt niet veel op Marina." "Ja, omdat ze ook geadopteerd is!" zei Hermelien met een beetje een kwade ondertoon. Ron glimlachte naar Nadia en schudde haar hand. "Ron Wemel, aangenaam." De andere jongen stelde zich ook voor. "Ik heet Harry, Harry Potter."

Nadia keek hem verbaasd aan. "B-ben jij _echt_ Harry Potter?" vroeg ze ongelovig. "Ja hoor," zei Harry met een kort lachje, en veegde wat haar voor z'n voorhoofd weg, zodat Nadia z'n bliksemvormige litteken goed kon zien. "Wow!"

De week vloog voorbij, en voordat iemand er erg in had, was het zaterdag. Nadia was de uitnodiging van de vreemde jongen niet vergeten, maar ze wist niet of ze wel echt moest gaan. Morgen zouden ze vertrekken naar perron 9¾, waar ze op de Zweinstein Expres zouden stappen, en naar Zweinstein gaan. Was het dan wel zo verstandig om te gaan.

Wat ze besloot, was waarschijnlijk niet de beste beslissing die er was, maar als ze vrienden kon maken met een Zwadderaar, misschien zou die Draco Malfidus haar met rust laten. Natuurlijk was dat niet zeker, maar ze wou het in elk geval proberen. Ze pakte een beetje Brandstof, en stapte in de haard. Ze had ook al wat Brandstof voor op de terugweg.

Nadia zuchtte. "De Magere Hein," zei ze luid en duidelijk, en gooide de Brandstof tegen de grond. Het groene vuur kolkte om haar heen, en ze zag verschillende haarden voorbij flitsen, maar dat kon haar niks schelen. Plots kwam ze tot stilstand, en langzaam stapte ze uit de haard. Het feit dat ze uit de haard stapte scheen niks nieuws te zijn hier, want niemand keek op toen ze binnenstapte. Het was geen gezellige buurt, dat wist ze nu al, maar ze zocht eigenlijk nog steeds naar die jongen.

Toen iemand een hand op haar schouder legde, leek het alsof er een blok ijs in haar maag belandde en ze draaide zich met een ruk om. "Ik begon me al zorgen te maken dat je niet zou komen," zei de jongen, nog steeds met dezelfde, lijzige stem. Oplucht zuchtte Nadia. "Nou, ik ben in ieder geval blij dat je er bent. Kom mee, dan gaan we eens kijken of ze hier ook boterbier hebben. Waarschijnlijk wel, maar je weet maar nooit of alles hier al op is ja of nee."

Hij leidde haar door de drukte met één hand net onder haar rug en vlak boven haar stuitje. Ze slikte moeizaam, maar stond hem toe om haar naar de toonbank te leiden. De jongen bestelde wat boterbier voor hen, en Nadia slikte een beetje. Ze had nog nooit boterbier gedronken, en ze wist niet wat ze moest verwachten. Maar het was eigenlijk best lekker. Het brandde wel voor een tijdje op haar tong, maar dat was niet zo erg. 

Zij en de jongen zochten een tafeltje, waar ze met z'n tweetjes zaten. Hij zat wel erg dicht naast haar. De blik die hij haar gaf, kon maar weinig goeds betekenen. "Wat?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk. "Zit er wat op m'n gezicht of zo?" De jongen antwoordde niet meteen, maar zei uiteindelijk: "Nee, en dat is 't hem juist. Toen ik je vandaag zag, zaten er allemaal wonden op je gezicht." Nadia keek naar haar boterbier. Was dat alles? Maakte ze zich daar zo druk om. "Oh, ik kwam een vriendin van m'n zus tegen, en die heeft een soort onzichtbaar masker over me gezicht getoverd. Ik heb die wonden nog wel, je ziet ze alleen niet." 

"Zeker die Griffel weer," zei de jongen schamper en nam een grote slok van z'n boterbier. Nadia was stil, en besloot om hem z'n naam te vragen. "Uh… sorry dat ik het vraag, maar… hoe heet jij?" De jongen keek haar aan, en grijnsde. 

"Ik heet Malfidus. Draco Malfidus."

***************************

Oké, dit is m'n eerste Harry Potter verhaal. Ik hoop dat het leuk is. Kritiek is altijd welkom, zolang het maar niet te negatief is.


End file.
